1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to support cushions, and more particularly, to a body support cushion or pad for face down tanning, or a massage.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various support cushions have been developed in the past to meet a variety of needs. The related art discloses full body supports with or without openings for accommodating the face of a user. However, these supports do not provide a proper support for the spinal column and the upper body portion when a person is lying in a prone position, thereby possibly imparting postural strain and discomfort. Furthermore, these supports are not readily portable, because they are generally rather bulky and heavy, and require considerable space for storage and transport.
It is normal for a person to recline in a prone position or face-down position when sunbathing or when having one's back and/or neck massaged. It is difficult for one to lie in a prone position, however, because of the need to maintain normal breathing. Consequently, the head must be turned to one side for normal breathing, or the head must be elevated somehow to expose the mouth and nose for normal breathing. The effect of the former may be to cause a twist in the neck, and in the latter, added pressure to the nose and mouth, thereby causing not inconsiderable discomfort.
Representative, related art disclosures will now be discussed in detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,794 issued to Souleles on Nov. 15, 1960, discloses a mattress for face down sleeping. The mattress has a forward portion with an opening for accommodating a person's face, and an aperture for air intake. This mattress does not provide a spinal column support, because the mattress has an even surface which may cause a postural strain when a person is lying in a prone position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,061 issued to Fuechsel on Aug. 16, 1966, describes a couch configured to fit a person's body, and having an opening with straps to accommodate a person's face. This couch is not easily moved from one place to another. In addition, the device requires leg members and wheels to support it in a standing position, so that a person having one's face in the opening may breathe without being suffocated. The device does not appear to work if it is positioned horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,916 issued to Benson on Jul. 24, 1973, teaches a chiropractic table, including a bench-type support, armrests, a recess to accommodate a person's face, leg supports, an elevated block and a pad. This table does not provide comfortable structure for a person to lie in a prone position because of the awkward position to which one has to adjust. In addition, the table is not readily portable and thus could be very difficult to move around.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,102 issued to Lemaire on Jul. 29, 1975, discloses a lounge chair having a frame and flexible material associated with the frame, with a hole configured for a person's face, and two openings for insertion of the hands therethrough. This chair does not provide much convenience and comfort when a person is lying in a prone position, because the configuration as well as the flexible material of the device may cause a postural strain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,635 issued to Leroy on Jun. 17, 1980, shows a lounger having an abdominal support and an opening for accommodating a person's face, and other accessories. This lounger does not provide a ventilating hole when it is flat on the ground. Additionally, the lounger is bulky to the extent that it is not readily portable or easily stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,329 issued to Vaccaro on Feb. 9, 1988, discloses an air mattress having inflated tubes and a recess to fit a person's face in a prone position. This mattress does not provide a ventilating passage for breathing, nor sufficient head support so as to avoid a twist in the neck when a person lies in a prone position.
U.S. Pat. Nos 4,941,222 and 5,237,713 issued to Prager on Jul. 17, 1990, and Aug. 24, 1993, respectively, describe a portable, adjustable lounge with an opening to fit a person's face. This lounge material (canvas, plastic bands and woven fiber glass) may cause discomfort when one lies against the material. In addition, the lounge is not adjustable to an appropriate height for the upper body portion so as to reduce postural strain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,779 issued to Johnson on Jun. 29, 1993, illustrates a chaise lounge having an aperture to accommodate a person's face. This lounge can be uncomfortable in use, both because of the configuration of the device as well as the material used.
European Patent No. 69,079 issued to Borzia on Jan. 5, 1983, teaches a cushion made from polyurethane with internal springs. The device does not provide an upper body support to reduce spinal column and neck strain.
Great Britain Patent No. 1,391,506 issued to Grabham on Apr. 23, 1975, shows a safety mattress made from resilient foam, and having ventilation holes at the head portion. The mattress does not provide a recess to accommodate a person's face when the person is rested in prone position, nor any elevating structure to reduce postural strains.
French Patent No. 2,431,271 issued to Fontanesia on Jul. 17, 1978, discloses a foam beach mat having a flat surface. This mat would not be comfortable for a person resting in a prone position.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.